


Date Night

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler sat in the room she shared with her boyfriend, brushing through her hair and occasional looking down at her phone, which was playing her favorite music, to see the time. Suddenly a hand replaced hers and began brushing through her hair. Rose smiled, not even having to turn around to see who it was, he was easy enough to tell just by his presence.<br/>“Beautiful as always, my Rose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Rose Tyler sat in the room she shared with her boyfriend, brushing through her hair and occasionally looking down at her phone, which was playing her favorite music, to see the time. Suddenly a hand replaced hers and began brushing through her hair. Rose smiled, not even having to turn around to see who it was, he was easy enough to tell just by his presence.  
“Beautiful as always, my Rose.”  
Rose blushed and looked at him through the mirror. The Doctor was paying close attention, obviously not wanting to hurt her. He bit his lip and put the brush down, pleased with his work. Rose picked up a hair clip to put her hair in a bun, but he grabbed her hand and lowered it.  
“Leave your hair down. I like it down.” He said with a smile. Rose turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. She grabbed a can of hairspray and covered his eyes the way a mother would to a young child when spraying the child’s hair, and sprayed her own hair a couple times so that it would stay in place. She removed her hand and smiled at him.  
“Aren’t you quite the charmer?” Rose asked with a smile. He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled.  
“Are you going to wear a tank-top and shorts on our date? Because while I may appreciate it, I’m not sure the people in the restaurant would.” He said. Rose stood up and he sat on the edge of their bed where she was. She walked around to her wardrobe and quickly skimmed through which was a difficult task, with the density of her closet and whatnot. She pulled out a black sleeveless dress with a belt in the middle.  
“Black is slimmingg.” She reminded him. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, always having to be close to his Rose and smiled.  
“You always look slim, whatever you wear.” He said. Rose giggled and blushed at that, trying to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail. She put a hand on her hip and gave him the most unpleased look that she could pull off, which was not easy with him looking just like a newborn puppy with a little pout that only he could pull off.  
“How am I supposed to get dressed with you standing pressed right in front ‘a me?” She asked. He sighed and released him from her grip and sat on the end of the bed.  
“Fine but as soon as you are dressed I am never letting you go, never ever.” He said, wagging a finger at her for embellishment. Rose nodded and slipped the dress over her head. She zipped it before sitting next to her boyfriend.  
“Hello.” She said, giggling. He smiled at her, a bright wide smile that only she could ever make him smile.  
“Hello.” He replied, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled and looked back at him, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her lips. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, snogging with Rose in the Doctor’s lap before she pulled away and looked over at her phone, which was still softly playing music. She checked the time before looking back at him.  
“We’re never going to make our six o’clock reservations if you keep this up.” She said. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes at his blonde haired girlfriend.  
“What if I like snogging you?” He asked with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes at him and pecked his lips before getting up to find the black heels she had earlier deemed went with this dress. She found them and sat in between her boyfriend’s legs to put the heels on. He ran a finger through her hair, her golden blonde hair that he decided would one day most likely be the death of him. She put her heels on with little to no effort and turned around. The Doctor was dressed in a black tee-shirt, matching blazer and a pair of jeans, of course with his favorite converse on, the sort of yellow-y orange ones. Rose gave him a once over and nodded.  
“You look nice.” She said with a smile. He stood up and pulled her closer to him by the waist. He looked down at her and smiled.  
“Well I think that you always look beautiful, Rose Tyler, no matter what you’re wearing.” He glanced over her before continuing with a cheeky grin that only he could pull off. “Especially if you’re wearing nothing, that’s when you look the best.”  
Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and wiggled out of his grasp, which wasn’t really that hard seeing as though he wasn’t trying to keep her closer to him. She grabbed her clutch (He almost scoffed at the thought, he knew that she would have him carry it by the end of the night but he didn’t mind, he loved her way too much for his own good.) She walked over to him and took her car keys which she knew would be in his back pocket. He had been trying to get her to let him drive ever since he came to what they referred to as, ‘Pete’s World’ to no avail. There was no way Rose was going to let him drive after seeing how recklessly he drove the TARDIS back in the other world.  
“I’m driving.” She said simply and he gave her a wide grin, again, he loves her too much for his own good. He wrapped an arm around her neck and nodded.  
“When don't you?” He asked teasingly. She smiled at him, that tongue in teeth smile that absolutely made him melt into a puddle, and pushed him to the side gently, not so much as to hurt him because she would never want to hurt her dear boyfriend.  
“Oi! I’ll let you drive as soon as you build up the courage to walk into the DMV and actually learn how to drive.” She teased to which he gave his best mock hurt face.  
“I am a 908 year old time lord, Rose Tyler, what would be the purpose of me learning how to drive?” He asked. Rose slung an arm around her boyfriend’s neck as the two walked out the door.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, it’s always the same excuse.”


End file.
